User talk:Agent c
This is the Toaster... The Answering Machine can't come to the wiki right now. Please leave your message after the Pop... Office Hours: At least 2300-0200 GMT Every day. From 2200 GMT Sunday, From 1200 GMT Tuesdays and Saturdays ; from 1800 Fridays. I am currently in Timezone: BST (GMT +1). If you don't see me about, or in Nukapedia chat in these times, drop a note here and I'll probably come running ---- Wordmark. Hey, Chad, these are some ideas on the variations of a wordmark that I designed; feel free to choose a certain texture and edge pattern. Hope you like it: [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 01:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) BlackJack Hey chad, if you need a voice for blackjack, you've heard me, I'll announce or do whatever you need on BlackJack, since I enjoyed when you did a demo of it on Nukapedia. If you want me on there, just hit me up on the TP here or my TP on nukapedia. Later. [[User talk:Dead Gunner| "Semper Invictus" ]] 23:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC Sure, chad, if you'd like to keep your "Newsman" thing on, Ill announce the blackjack. Just tell me what you want me to do, man, ill do it. As long as it isn't janitor [[User talk:Dead Gunner| "Semper Invictus" ]] 23:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Background. Greetings Agent, Glad to see JunkRadio's off to a grand start so far! As I mentioned before, I'm more than willing to do anything to add to the station or aide its progress. I would say that my strengths lie mostly in writing and speaking, and would be ecstatic as a station announcer or show host of some sort, but would be more than excited to do anything else. At this point it's really just a matter of letting me know what you need or would like; whether it be writing, announcing, or acting. Thanks again, and I look forward to becoming a part of JunkRadio! =) James Rednok (talk) 05:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Talk You're damn lucky I have an ego the size of Jupiter. You said you wanted to talk four days ago, and for some reason I checked my talk page for the first time since I was last on Nukapedia. I don't know why, perhaps my spidey-senses were tingling. Regardless I respect the crap out of you and you were always there to listen to my overblown lamentations, so I'm here to listen to your troubles. If you'd prefer to do so in chat, then I'll make a one-time chat visit. But only for you. -- Yes-Man 06:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I had a whole boring speech written up but I deleted it because frankly, there's really not much I can say without repeating my tired old arguments that I stopped believing a long time ago. Bottom line is, yes, there are issues with Nukapedia. It has one of the most broken democracies and corrupt elitist cores that I've seen on a Wiki. If one of the cool kids doesn't like someone, then too bad. They're not going to make it anywhere no matter how hard they work on the wiki and no matter how much they deserve it. Perhaps they liked the wrong game. Perhaps they weren't in chat enough. It doesn't matter; if a newbie, or even a veteran like myself, steps on the toes of certain people (I'm sure you know the ones I'm talking about) then they can forget about ever trying to help again. I was driven out like Frankenstein for telling people stuff that they didn't want to hear. And it happens all the time. But the rotten cherry on the sad little cake is this popular new trend of reconfirmation requests that are arranged by a group of fifteen-year-olds who have a chip on their shoulders. And I'm not even joking, the majority of chat mods and admins are around fifteen or sixteen years old, the last time I was around. Not to be ageist or anything, but frankly they're just kids and they're rather spoilt. For a long time they've been getting away with doing whatever they want on the wiki, but from the sound of it you're trying to incorporate some sense of equality (which is all I ever asked for, which I supposed seemed hypocritical for a privileged admin to tell his fellow privileged users to treat others with a modicum of respect). Now that they see they can't get away with banning people for little reason after insulting them without provocation, it's time to reshuffle the power balance. I was stripped of my rights for something that I should have been banned for because there were certain people that became unhappy with what I had to say and thought it was time for me to retire. There's really not much I can do to help other than listen, because frankly last time I tried to help... well, here I am now. Just stick to your own beliefs. You're better at talking than me; I became frustrated and told someone to get fucked. But you're smarter than that. So, don't worry about it. Worst that can happen is they get rid of you and you move on. Let them deal with their problems alone. I guess it doesn't sound like the win-win situation we all hope for, but that's because there is no such thing as everyone being a winner. Besides, nobody would ever vote against you in a reconfirmation request. Then again, I'm sure they said that about me... PS: Y'know, I don't think there ever was any such thing as an "official" reconfirmation request. The earliest was a forum written up by some unknown user who got upset at Tagaziel and asked the other admins to vote on wether they were confident in Tagz abilities as an administrator. They even stressed the importance of it not being a vote to remove Tagz from power but to just see how many people actually had faith in him. Yet it seems to have become so common that the act of removing admins through popular consensus has become somewhat of a ritual. Now there are official rules and guidelines written up about something that never even officially existed in the first place. I don't know how or why it was revived and legitimised with the new intention of demoting administrators... if I can give you any advice as the first victim of this moronic reconfirmation regime, it would be to forget forums like this and instead move to have the whole concept of a reconfirmation request abolished. Don't leave the fate of the wiki's leadership in the hands of a bunch of self-serving hypocrites, let Kingclyde and Jspoelstra decide who is and isn't fit to be an admin. That's my two cents, at least. -- Yes-Man 08:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC)